Egelion
•81% Aurorian •1% Bishopal | religion_other = 13% Irreligious 5% Other religion | ethnic_group = 78% Egelian | ethnic_other = 14% Caillean 4% New Endralonian 2% Kizenian Lusitânian | demonym = Egelian | regime = Federal Parliamentary Republic | governing_body = National Assembly | HoStitle = Constitutional President of the Republic | HoSname = Carmen Pérez | CoGtitle = Constitutional Prime Minister of the Republic | CoGname = Luis Blanco | area = 1,527,000 | population = 99,727,790 (4540) | est_date = 4410 (Current Republic) | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Egelian Pound (₤ or EGP) | timezone = GMT +7 | summer_time = GMT +8 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +34 | Internet TLD = .eg | organizations = World Congress | gdp_total = ₤ 873,580,143,395 EGP (4347) | gdp_capita = ₤ 8,741 EGP (4347) |CoA = egelioncoa4370.png}}Egelion, officially the Federal Republic of Egelion (Egelian: República Federal de Egelion), is a sovereign state in western Keris. Along the western regions of the country, it borders New Endralon and is surrounded by the Anantonese and White Oceans to the north, south and east. Egelion is one of the region's most economically and militarily weak countries but maintains a similar population to its neighbours. It has a population of 99,727,790, and an area of 1,527,000 km², resulting in a population density of 65.30 people/km². The Egelian capital is Demar Solad (Amateria), which is one of the largest cities in Keris. 'Etymology' The country's current name Egelion is thought to be a corruption of Egalion. According to mainstream academic opinion, the name comes from ancient Enetric and Proto-Selucian languages and is based on the word for "waves" as well as the word λέων or leon meaning lion. Historians have proposed that the name is thus derived from a phrase along the lines of a "brave nation battered by waves" due to the association of the lion with bravery. The name was first used by Selucian settlers, who brought their language to Keris. In 1711, use of Egelion was noted for the first time with the establishment of the Kingdom of Egelion. 'History' 'Ancient' The first human migrations to Keris happened around 50,000-48,000 BC. The first settlements in Egelion were found in the southern part around 45,000 BC and are believed to be from Northern Seleya and Eastern Dovani. In particular, close tied between the ancient egelonians (in Dul Kinea and Southern Amateria) have been found with inhabitants of ancient Lourenne and Kalistan. The first wave of humans were hunter gatherers and there is no record of permanent stabilization. By 5000 BC Egelion was divided in numerous different cultures because of the many migrations from different areas. Migrations towards Egelion were facilitated by the fact that Egeliopn was on the coastal routes between Dovani, Seleya, and Artania. Four Major groups can be identified at this time. The Southeatern Civilization, comprising modern day eatern Ghadrash and Eder Gira, was mainly a fishing society and is noted for its fierceness in battle and for the belligerants of the villages; they quickly developed excellent navigational techniques. The Mountain-Plain culture of Amateria, eastern Dul Kinea, and Western Ghadrash, a civilization of mostly nomadic hunter gatherers in a tribal system. The culture of the Kinea Bay, mainly centered on agricululture and with a heavily developed agriculure. Finally, the nordic Caillean tribes were a hunter society adapted to colder temperature. The beginning of Classical Egelion came with the colonization of Selucian traders. Despite never conducting a pcolonization or invasion, Selucians set upcities, ports and camps and slowly spread their language and culture. Numerically, Selucians started growing in numbers, together with a decrease in ethnic Egelonians due to a number of diseases, droughts in Amateria and a long lasting war between tribes ion northern Ghadrash. Dul Kinea, facing Seleya and a number of other colonies of Selucia, was the most heavily populated by colonists, that subsequently spreaded to Amateria and to Eder Gira to gain access to the sea. Ghadrash and Caille opposed a fierce resistance and in many instances attacked Selucian outposts, rending Selucian colonization impossible. The [[Selucian-Cildanian Wars] put an end to Selucian support for the colonization, and in the 2nd century BC a number of gadrashi raids on the Selucian coastal outsposts forced them to enter the inland. From then on, Selucians mixed with the other tribes (except ghadrashi and Cailleans), improving vulture and techniques. This period,, denoted as Classical Egelion, saw the evolution of the Egelonian language and culture and the creation and birth of major cities. Selucians mixed uniformly, and the Egelonian culture, with its regional variants of Amaterian/Kinean/Edergira, was hence formed. Additional cultural exchanges with populations from all terra through trading routes continued since then, and this enriched the Egelonian culture. it also permitted the arrival of Selucian Hosianism around 200 CE. 'Modern' Since 2180, the country has been governed by a succession of republican administrations of differing forms. In between these, there have been attempts to restore the monarchy too; the most recent and arguably most successful being in 3767 when the country became the Kingdom of Egelion. Throughout its modern history, though, there has been limited periods of political and economic stability and this is part of the reason that Egelion remains relatively underdeveloped compared to other countries, such as neighbouring New Endralon. After the establishment of twelve republics, Egelion would start establishing a Socialist Republic, after the majority of seats of a socialist coalition in the Parliament. The coming of new right-wing parties made a Civil War between communists and fascists, won by fascists. This let to the construction of a monarchy regime. Republicans took over the nation again and the Federal Republic of Egelion was formed. A conflict with Caille started when some people and parties started wanting the separation of Caille from Egelion; however, suppression from the central government's forces ultimately quelled this separatist movement. 'Geography' Main article: Geography of Egelion As the rest of the continent of Keris, Egelion is characterized by mountain ranges covered by lush forests and the presence of many rivers. there are two main mountain ranges, the taller Temarian mountains than run North-South in western Amateria and Dul Kinea, and the lower Gadaros chain that runs in eastern Egelion. the area in the middle constitute the fertile plains of Amateria. is a lively tourist destination ]] Egelion is very fertile, especially around the three gulfs, the Gulf of Rozevia, that of Gira, and the Kinea Bay. The coastline between Dul Kinea and Amateria on the Gulf is protected by the mountains and mitigated by the Sea, hence the temperature is the highest in all Keris. There are also beaches and tropical lushful forests, making it an acclaimed tourist destination. another tropical destination is southern Edergira. The winters can get very harsh and long and snow fall heavily in many parts of the country, but they are warmer than in the rest of Keris. The coldest part of the country is the North of Caille, where glacial winds blow from the north. 'Government and politics' Egelion is a federal parliamentary republic where power is shared between the federal government, the provincial governments and the municipal councils. 'Government' The head of State is the Constitutional President of the Republic of Egelion (Egelian: Presidente Constitucional de la República de Egelion). The head of government is the Constitutional Prime Minister of the Republic of Egelion (Egelian: Primer Ministro Constitucional de la República de Egelion), who heads the cabinet. 'Politics and elections' The legislative power relies on the National Assembly of Egelion (Egelian: Asamblea Nacional de Egelion), the unicameral parliament of the nation. Elections are held every 3 years and there are 500 seats. The legislature is the only body which can vote and adopt new law and it has also the exclusive right to elect and appoint the Prime Minister, usually the leader of the majority, and to give the confidence to each new cabinet, which in turn is selected by the Prime Minister. 'Foreign relations' Ratifier of several treaties, Egelion is currently in no alliance. Egelion is in good diplomatic standings with its neighbors in Keris. 'Administrative divisions' There are five regions in Egelion: * Amateria (central-west) * Dul Kinea (south-west) * Edergira (north-east) * Yádraz (east/south-east) * Caille (north-west) 'Military' The Armed Forces of Egelion (Egelian: Fuerzas Armadas de Egelion) is a defensive professional army. Their base is located at the Area 15 and it consists of the Land Army, Navy and Airforce. 'Law enforcement' There is a National Police and local police departments. The Military have no control over the police. The National Police has jurisdiction over the entire country, and then each Province and major cities have their own police force. The Judicial system is lead by the Egelion Supreme Jury (Egelian: Tribunal Supremo) that has the last word in any judicial case. It is composed of 21 members chosen by an internal system and appointed by the president of the republic. Every province has its own courts and judges, and a supreme court for internal policy. 'Economy' Egelion is a prosperous country that has a central planned economy , the capital city]] Agriculture is widespread in the Amateiran plains, the Edergiran coast and the Kinea Valley. A part from grains, Egelion is known for its tropical fruits that are exported throughout Keris and Terra. The mountain ranges are very apt for cattle, that provides the internal need of meat and dairy products. Industry is mainly concentrated in the main cities, particularly in Demar Solad, Yádraz, Caille and Eder Gira. Demar Solad is the center of all Egelian trade and markets. 'Infrastructure' The main infrastructure is The Web, whose main component are the Egelion National Railways. A system of highways connects the main cities. Demar Solad, conveniently located in the center of Egelion, serves as main transportation hub of the country. Demar Solad, Cape Rozevia, Villa Kinea, Ostrella, and Norterra are the principal airports of Egelion. 'Education' Two well known Universities, the University of Demar Solad and the University of Ghadrash, constitute the core of Egelian High Learning. Each province has a public university systems with a number of satellite campuses, hence every major city hosts a university campus. Private institutions are allowed but strictly regulated. The public education system in Egelion is secular. Established religions may form highly regulated, private educational establishments. 'Demographics' Ethnic groups 'Language' The primary language in Egelion is Egelian. Caillean language is a dialect from Egelian spoken in the province of Caille. 'Religion' The main religion is the Patriarchal Church in Egelion, that is part of the Aurorian Patriarchal Church. The administrative ecclesiastical divisions are as follows: * Archdiocese of Midmont, primacy of Egelion ** Diocese of Egleburg * Archidocese of Demar Solad ** Diocese of Jaqburg ** Diocese of Ostrella * Archdiocese of Cape Rozevia ** Diocese of South Harbour ** Diocese of Cape Franco ** Diocese of Sunshores-Port Liberty * Archdiocese of Kineaville ** Diocese of New Kines ** Diocese of Libertaria * Archdiocese of Boriansburg ** Diocese of Bell Harbour ** Diocese of Clearshores * Archdiocese of Northmoor, primacy of Caille ** Diocese of Phalsefaux ** Diocese of Nordland Solduni religion was founded by the Partido Unido de los Trabajadores in 3377. It was then eradicated during the Virreinato. The Egelian Bishopal Church is found mostly in Caille and harbored refugees from the persecute Free Church. It is comprised of only one diocese, the Archdiocese of Egelion. 'Culture' The main culture is the Egelian culture and its language is Egelian. Egelian derives mainly from the mixture of Selucian cultures and languages with Amaterian and Kinean, that were very similar to each other from the beginning, with heavy influences from Giran culture. All of these numbers are relatively low because sons of mixed marriages were usually assigned to the Egelian culture. Hence, people of minority descent are more common than those listed officially as minorities and there is a distinction between Egelians and members of "pure" cultures. Small communities of pure Amaterians and Kineans can be found in the mountains in the north, close to the border with New Endralon; in fact, these languages share similarities with Kizenian, the language spoken in the southern part of New Endralon. The Giran culture and language was very different from the Amaterian-Kinean group, but over time it was assimilated and fused to form Egelian. Pure Giran communities can be found in Edergira, especially towards the border with Yádraz. Caillean is a very different language and culture and it is spoken only in Caille, where in many parts it is the first language of the majority of the population. It is a noticeable minority in the country comprising 80% of Caillean population and 16% of the total population of Egelion. The Caillean language is spoken virtually by anyone in Caille, with over 90% of the population being bilingual, and around 10% speaking Caillean only. The Ghadrash culture and language, that derived from a vaguely know "Eastern culture" (from whom Giran came also) has remained independent and now forms a well distinct minority, even if very small since it comprises only about 13% of the population of Yádraz and about 3% of the total population of Egelion. ghadrashi tend to inhabit the south and the cities, while Egelonians inhabit the west. The Ghadrashi language is spoke by 60% of people in Yádraz, with most being bilingual. Names of Egelion * Kingdom of Egelion (1711 - 2085) * Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion ( 2085 - 2146 ) * Republic of Egelion ( 2146 - 2396 ) * People's Republic of Egelion ( 2396 - 2431) * Republic of Egelion ( 2431 - 2713 ) * Családi Nemzet Egelion ( 2713 - 2764 ) * Republic of Egelion (2764 -2873) * Federal Republic of Egelion ( April 2873 - 3397 ) * Reino Revolucionario Tenebroso de Egelion ( 3397 - 3406 ) * Federal Republic of Egelion ( July 3406 - 3452 ) * Imperio de Egelion ( November 3452 -3487 ) * El Protectorado de la Compañía de Egelion ( August 3487 - November 3492 ) * Republica de Egelion (November 3492 - June 3498) * Coronada Republica de Egelion (3498 - 3599 ) * Virreinato de Egelion (3599 - 3680) * Republica Federal de Egalion (3681 - 3767) * Reino de Egelion (3767 - 3792) * República de Egelion (3792 - 3808) * Reino de Egelion (3808 - 3930) * Serenísima República de Egelion (3930 - 3950) * Reino de Egelion (3950 - 4026) * República de Egelion (4026 - 4395) * Reino de Egelion (4395 - 4407) * República Federal de Egelion (4407 - Present) Notable Parties * Partido Liberal Democrático * Coalición Democrática * Coalición Republicana * Convergencia Nacional * En Marcha * Frente Nacional Radical Extrema Derecha * Partido Comunista Popular de Egelion * Partido Revolucionario * Progressive Communist Party of Egelion * Federacion Anarquista de Egelion * Partido de Aragua * Grupos Falangistas de Egelion * Union Demócrata Republicana Confederal * J.O.N.S. Category:Keris Category:Countries Category:Egelion